coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9108 (24th February 2017)
Plot Nick struggles to make sense of Leanne's u-turn over Oliver's birth certificate. Michelle tells Steve she wants another baby. Steve is thrown by the suggestion. Eva takes Liam to Norcross Prison to visit Maria, causing Aidan to worry that Maria will spill the beans about their affair. Gail arranges a family welcoming party for Oliver at the bistro. Cathy flirts with Brian in The Kabin but hightails it when he invites her out for coffee. Leanne re-considers her position regarding the birth certificate when David tells her he wishes Max was a Platt. Nick is delighted. Steve maintains his facade of coldness towards Oliver, insisting to Liz that he's not affected by seeing Leanne out and about with him. The Gazette e-mails Jenny the photos from their shoot in the factory. Jenny clocks Richard Drake with his hand on his PA Jemima Corey's bottom on one of them. Getting a devilish idea, she prints a hardcopy and sets off on a mission. Nick and Leanne postpone their visit to the register office to attend the party. Yasmeen suggests to Cathy that there's a spark between her and Brian. Cathy thinks the idea is daft. Maria cries with happiness when she sees Liam. Liam asks Maria if he can stay with Eva and Aidan as he thinks he's not wanted at No.5 any more after what happened to Darryl. Steve and Michelle have to watch the party from their table at the bistro. Gail makes a speech declaring her pride in her children. Jenny shows Drake the photo. Knowing that he's a married man, she decides to blackmail him. David hands Oliver to Steve in order to help clear up a dropped tray of glasses. Holding his son in his arms for the first time, Steve's resolve crumbles and he confesses to Michelle that Oliver is his son. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley and Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danielle - Charlotte Rhodes *Richard Drake - Colin R. Campbell *Jemima Corey - Katey Brennand Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Maria's cell and visiting suite *RJD Textiles - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle tells Steve that she would like to try for another baby; while Jenny tries to win businessman Richard Drake round; and Eva readies herself for visiting Maria in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes